Invader Zim Song Parodys
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: New Song: Parody of 'Into the Night' by Santana. -Songs range from 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' all the way to 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson. Three Days Grace; Eminem; Disney songs; Bowling for Soup and much more!
1. Irken Went Down to Meekrob(K)

_**A/N:**__ Here's another parody. Let me know if you have a song you want to see done!_

_Parody of 'Devil Went Down To Georgia'_

* * *

**Irken Went Down to Meekrob**

An Irken went down to Meekrob, he was looking for some snacks to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he couldn't find any tacos that tasted real.  
When he came across a human shootin' a laser at a robot  
And the Irken jumped up on his PAK legs and said: "Dib let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know this, but that's my SIR shooting at you  
"But if you'd care to take a dare, I'll bet he's better than you  
"Now you survived real good so far, and your head is real big to  
"I bet a planet of gold against your home that GIR will destroy you."  
The Dib said: "My heads not big, and that sounds so lame  
Who would take a bet, risk a planet, to gain a little fame?"

Dib keep fightin' up you go and hit that Irken hard.  
'Cos GIRs gone wild on Meekrob and the Tallest deals the cards.  
And if you win you get to someday maybe see your home.  
But if you lose, the Irken eats tacos.

The Irken grabed his robot and said: "I'll start this show."  
And GIR squirmed from his fingertips as he got ready to go.  
And he hit the switch for duty mode and he made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of Tallers joined in and it sounded something like this.

(talking in the background)  
_But sir! We're still on our own planet!  
__Come back! You're not ugly you're just stupid!  
__Like radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me!_

When the Irken finished, Dib-thing said: "that episode wasn't fun!  
"But sit down in that Voot Cruiser, and let me show you how it's done."

Fire on the home base, run gnomes, run.  
Irken's in the house with a big doughnut.  
Chicken foot is stupid, ruinin' the show.  
"Gimme back my game slave."  
"No, Gaz No!"

(music with talking in background)  
_This is bigger than pizza Gaz!  
You will pay for ruining my childhood Zim!  
Victory for Earth!_

The Irken dropped his gun because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He stared at his robot on the ground at Gaz's feet.  
Dib said: "Zim, you won't get away, I'll stop you if you try again.  
"cause I told you once, stupid alien, MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG!"

And they yelled, Fire on the home base, run gnomes, run.  
Irken's in the house with a big doughnut.  
Chicken foot is stupid, ruinin' the show.  
"Gimme back my game slave."  
"No, Gaz No!"


	2. Defect (Monster by Skillet)(K)

_**A/N:**__ This is too much fun! Leave a note if you have a request!_

_Parody of Monster by Skillet._

* * *

**Defect**

A new experiment, Another test subject  
I keep it caged cause I can't control it.  
So stay away Peepi, So cute you're ugly  
Don't touch my base, the last warning you get!

He ate right through the wall, think he even ate the mall  
He's so hungry that he just keeps growing  
Tied rockets to his head, Shot him to space now he's dead  
Why did I have to go and save this planet once again!?  
I'm really sick of this, my plans are hit or miss  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect  
I hate that I'm not done with global destruction  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect

I, I feel like a Defect  
I, I feel like a Defect

That stupid human stink, the one that's fighting me  
I shoot at him, Giant head, Big target  
Wish he'd just stay away, but I can hear him say  
(Dib talks) "You're not ugly. You're just stupid!" "Victory for Earth!"

I'm really sick of this, my plans are hit or miss  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect  
Oh great where has Gir gone!? The nightmare has begun!  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect!  
I'm hate that I'm not done with global destruction  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect!

I, I feel like a Defect  
I, I feel like a Defect

Bee crashed me in the park. Gir's acting… never barks  
Can't let my Tallests down, but everything just falls apart  
Dib makes me want to scream. Maybe just one more scheme  
Maybe I can win this one, Not a Defect!

I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I FEEL LIKE AN IRKEN!  
I hate that I'm not done with global destruction  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect  
I'm really sick of this, my plans are hit or miss  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect

GIR's out of my control, screaming 'bout taquitos  
I must confess that I feel like a Defect

I, I feel like a Defect  
I, I feel like a Defect  
I, I feel like a Defect  
I, I feel like a Defect


	3. The Lion Sleeps Tonight(K)

_**A/N:**__ I've gotten obsessed with making parodies. XD Leave a comment! Also please note that the part where Gir and Zim or Gir and Dib are singing happens at the same time._

___Parody of 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' by the Tokens._

* * *

**The Tallest Sleeps Tonight**

GIR Screams: Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away

Zim: A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh  
A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh

In the Massive, the Irken Massive

The Tallest sleeps tonight

In the Massive, destructive Massive

The Tallest eats doughnuts

GIR screams: MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY My walnuts! (x2)

Dib: Stop him Gaz! Stop him Gaz! Stop him Gaz! Stop him Gaz! Stop him Gaz! Stop him Gaz! (x2)

Near Plookesia, Planet Plookesia

The Tallest Plots tonight

Near Plookesia, quiet Plookesia

The Irkens attack tonight.

GIR screams: PIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I loveded you (x2)

Zim: The Moose failed me! The Moose failed me! The Moose failed me! The Moose failed me! (x2)

Silence Earth-stink, and fear me! Earth-stink,

The Tallests come tonight!

Silence Earth-stink, and fear me! Earth-stink,

You face your doom tonight!

GIR Screams: Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away  
Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away

Zim: A-weema-weh, A-weema-weh, Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh No! Gir! Stop! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!

MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! HEY! HEY! MY TALLEST! HEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH .


	4. Son of Man (Tarzan) (K)

**_A/N: _**_This was actually my first IZ parody. Got the idea on the drive home from a collage visit. Ah how boring car rides can cause the mind to wander. Leave Comments or Requests!_

_Parody of 'Son of Man' From Disney's Tarzan, by Phil Collins._

* * *

**Smeet of Irk**

Oh, the power to be tall  
And the doughnuts to be wise  
All these things will come to you in time.  
On this Invasion that you're making  
There'll be species you'll destroy  
And it's you who'll fly the Massive  
It's snacks that you'll enjoy

Smeet of Irk, look to the sky  
Raised antennae, and you'll see  
Soon you'll hover tall with pride  
Smeet of Irk, Tallest in time you'll be

There's no one there to help you  
If you screw up really bad  
But with a SIR and laser guns  
You will defeat the dumb hyoomans  
Smeet of Irk, look to the sky  
Raised antennae, drink smoothie  
Soon you'll hover tall with pride  
Smeet of Irk, Tallest in time you'll be

In plotting you will scheme  
And in scheming you will plot  
You'll find your place above those you destroy  
Oh, the destruction that you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim it all

Smeet of Irk, look to the sky  
Raised antennae, drink smoothie  
Soon you'll hover tall with pride  
Smeet of Irk, Tallest in time you'll be

Smeet of Irk  
Smeet of Irk's Tallest for all to see


	5. It's Always a Good Time (Owl City) (K)

_**A/N:**__ Leave a request if you have one!_

_Parody of 'It's Always a Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Requested by Invader Rose Tyler._

* * *

**It's Always Invader Time**

(Doo-oom)  
(Explo-oh-woah-ode)  
It's always Invader time  
(Explo-oh-woah-ode) It's always Invader time.

Woke up on the moosey side of my bed  
What's up with this Doom song inside my head?  
Hands up if ready for a fight tonight  
(Doo-oom) It's always Invader time

Don't get why Nick toons just didn't care  
Put on my GIR hat, wear it anywhere  
I'm in if you'll be dorks with me tonight  
Cuz' It's always Invader time.

We'll stay up all night  
Just watch Zim and Dib fight  
That ZaDr's just not right

Our Parent's just don't get why  
It's always Invader time!

Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Explo-oh-oh-oh  
It's always Invader time!  
Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Some people just don't get why  
It's always Invader Time!

(Zim time)  
(GIR time)  
(It's always Invader Time)  
Explo-oh-oh-ode

Smeet down, snapped on my keychain once again  
Put my antennae on my head again  
I don't care if you think I'm a nerd tonight  
Cuz' it's always Invader Time

And we'll stay up all night  
Bloody GIR in our sight  
Zim laughs in the fire light

RaPr is completely fine!  
It's always Invader time!

Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Explo-oh-oh-oh  
It's always Invader time!  
Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Some people just don't get why  
It's always Invader Time!

Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Explo-oh-oh-oh  
It's always Invader time!  
Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Eating waffles we're sky high  
It's always Invader Time!

No stopping us when, It's always Invader time then  
Tacos anywhere, It's always Invader time there  
Irkens we defend, It's always Invader time then  
It's always a ZIM TIME!

Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
Explo-oh-oh-oh  
It's always Invader time!  
Explo-oh-oh-oh-oh-ode  
You're lame if you don't know why!  
It's always Invader Time!  
(2X)


	6. Riot (Three Days Grace) (K)

**_A/N:_**_ Gir so cute! I think I'll try some more rock songs after this. Thanks for the request._

_Parody of Riot by Three Days Grace. Requested by Invader Nae._

**Taco!**

If you feel so crazy  
You're dancing with weenies  
If you feel so goofy  
Just playing with piggies  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to be sane  
You're not the only one  
Gir get up!

Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!  
Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!

If you feel like a house  
So purple, with no mouth  
If you feel so hungry  
So greasy, so meaty  
You might be the only one  
A walking construction  
Probly the only one  
But get up!

Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!  
Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!

If you feel so crazy  
You're dancing with weenies  
If you love your Irken  
THEN GET UP!

Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!  
Let's get a taco! A taco!  
Let's get a taco!


	7. Love the Way You Lie (Eminem) (T)

_**A/N:**__ Sorry, only one verse because Rap is really tough. I'll do more if your desperate if not Thanks for the request! Enjoy the song!_

_Parody of 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. ZaGr by request of Thomas._

* * *

**I Love the Way Zim Lies**

**Gaz:**  
Just gonna stand there, watch piggies soar,  
But that's alright because I've got the highest score.  
Just gonna stand there and hear them cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way they die,  
I love the way they Die!

**Zim:**  
I can't tell you what I might do  
I can only tell you that I will rule  
And right now there's a human  
So annoying  
I can't win  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the plot feels right  
Laugh in the Fire Light

Who cares for love  
Zim needs just hate  
The fans are huffing paint  
And I love it just to make Dib suffer  
Asphyxiate  
And right before I hit the ground  
She returns to find me  
She fucking hates me  
But I love it  
Wait

What you doing  
I'll destroy you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
Zim's running right back  
Here we go again  
ZaGr insane!

Cause when it's going good  
The fans are great  
I'm Invader Zim  
With my awesome I brag!  
She's Gaz Membrane  
But when she's mad  
It's awful  
She sets me aflame

I snap  
Who's that dude  
OC to steal her away  
I laid eyes on her  
I'll never plot so low again  
I guess I don't mind her goth strength

**Gaz:**  
Just gonna stand there, Dib's such a bore,  
But that's alright because I get to see you more.  
Just gonna sit there through stupid skool  
But that's alright because I think you're really cool  
I think you're really cool.  
I think Zim's really cool.


	8. Wake Me Up, Before You Go-Go (Wham!) (K)

**_A/N: _**_Leave comments. _

_Parody of 'Wake Me Up, Before You Go-Go' by Wham!_

_Sung by Dib._

* * *

**Wake Dib Up**

Alien [4X]

You put the Doom-doom into my heart  
You make me watch the sky when your invasion starts  
Paranormal into my brain [Yeah Yeah]  
Goes a bang-bang-bang I defeat you again

But something's bugging me  
Something ain't right  
My cameras told me what you did last night  
Put a target on my head  
They were dreaming, but I was fighting you instead.

You won't win, that's a no-no  
Don't think I'd ever just let you go-go  
Can't fool me because I know-know  
I won't stop fighting you till you die  
You won't win, that's a no-no  
'Cause you can't fool me dressin' like a hobo  
I'll beat you, ya stupid mofo  
You'll be exposed tonight  
To the F-B-I (yeah, yeah)

I push the robot out of my way  
you always glare at me on a school day  
You know that I think you're lame[Yeah, yeah]  
though dodge ball games have never been the same

'Cause you're so stupid, acting cool  
It makes me wanna push you in the pool  
Come on, Zim, Bring it on  
Worse at shooting than a Robo-mom.

You won't win, that's a no-no  
Don't think I'd ever just let you go-go  
Can't fool me because I know-know  
I won't stop fighting you till you die  
You won't win, that's a no-no  
'Cause you can't fool me dressin' like a hobo  
I'll beat you, ya stupid mofo  
You'll be exposed tonight  
To the F-B-I (yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Alien)  
(Alien)

Run now, Irken, hide in fright  
This will end tomorrow night  
You tried the moose, but I made it home  
Not afraid of your garden gnomes

(Alien)

You won't win, that's a no-no  
Don't think I'd ever just let you go-go  
Can't fool me because I know-know  
I won't stop fighting you till you die  
You won't win, that's a no-no  
'Cause you can't fool me dressin' like a hobo  
I'll beat you, ya stupid mofo  
You'll be exposed tonight

Put 'em up! I'll win I know-know  
Don't you care Gir's head is gonna blow-blow-blow (up)

Stupid Irken!

(Doom-Doom-Doom-Doom)


	9. Be Our Guest (Beauty &the Beast)(K)

**A/N: **Not full song becuase I thought it was funnier to end as it did. It's more IZ than doing the whole song. Besides it's a really long song.

_Parody of 'Be Our Guest' from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Requested by Night-Walker._

* * *

**Waffle Test**

**Zim (talk):**  
GIR! It is with deepest confidence,  
and greatest pleasure that I make a new plot tonight,  
This one will certainly work then I can relax.  
Hey what are you doing over there anyway?  
Oh no! Waffles!?

**Zim (sing):**  
No… Not… yet!  
My tallest!  
Someone save me from this pest!

**GIR:** Tie your napkin 'round your neck, master,

**Zim:**  
Advanced? I'm not impressed…  
The waffles  
taste ok,  
But he makes them every day!  
Try to fix him,  
flip some switches  
I don't eat them?  
he gets visious!

He will scream  
He will cry,  
**GIR:** Look my Master! I made pie!

**Zim:**  
When he's cookin' here he'll never let me rest…  
My scheme on hold, Gir F You!  
One more bite and then you'll

So get it!  
Zim is best!  
**GIR: **WAFFLE TEST!

**Dib:**  
What was that?  
What'd he say,  
about making plots today?

**Zim:**  
Must prepare, GIR QUICK LOOK THERE! Time for me to run away!

**Gir:** Master's alone! He must be scared!  
I'll get the waffles all prepared!

**Dib: **This is stupid  
**Gaz:** Quit complaining  
This is kind of entertaining

**Zim: **This is bad, must think quick  
Smelling waffles makes me sick  
And it's all a total waste,  
That you can bet,  
Come on, irk's sake, think fast  
Gir's a pain in the ass,  
What to do next

Would be best  
to force Dib to eat the rest

**Gir:** Waffle Test! Waffle Test! Waffle Test!

**(Gir walks dramatically up to the screen)  
**Live is so Unnerving  
For a Robot who's not serving  
He's not whole without a squrrel to wait upon,  
Ah those good old days when I had tacos  
Suddenly those taco days are gone

Ten Years I've been rusting!  
Needing so much more than dusting!

**Zim (talks): **Gir what are you talking about I just did maintenance on you this morning…  
**Gir (talks):** Oh yeah…..

**Zim: **Greasy, dumb and crazy  
**GIR: **SQUIRREL WALKED IN A BROUGHT A DAISY! (smiles stupidly as Zim stares at him)  
**Zim (talks):** What?

**Gir (bangs on his head and screams): **Weeehhoo WAFFLES!** (he tugs at Zim's arm)  
Zim (stares at him then shrugs): **Yeah ok.

**(Zim and Gir walk off screen)**

**Dib (talks): **…well that was stupid.

**Gaz (talks): ** It's Zim. What did you expect? **(walks out of room playing her Game Slave2)**

**Dib (talks): **Yeah I guess…


	10. Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys) (K)

**_A/N:_**_ Let me first say that I won't turn down a request because I want the practice so I can be good enough to work with anything that a client gives me. On that note this is the lamest song in the world! Sorry no offense to LadiesWishMadness who requested it. It's just not my style. _

_Parody of 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys. Requested by LadiesWishMadness._

* * *

**_Irken on Fire_**

He's just a Dib and he's so tired  
People think he's so crazy  
Lonely like a highway  
He's fighting for a world 'bout to expire  
Feeling the Catastrophe,  
and he knows Zim won't go away

Ooh,  
He's got a sythe in his hair  
He don't care if they stare  
Ooh,  
He shoots down Zim from the clouds  
and he's got a plan now

Set Irken's on Fire!  
Set Irken's on Fire!  
Can't jump in the water!  
Set Irken's on Fire!

Looks like the Dib's at it again  
Laser shot to burn Zim's eyes  
Throwing muffins works the same  
You can laugh but you'll never forget his pain  
When he's Hero of the world.  
Crazy of the Crazy girls say

Screaming Dib fan girl 1: WE LOVE YOU DIB!  
Screaming Dib fan girl 2: BACK OFF ! #$% HE'S MINE!  
(cat fight breaks out)

(Dib and the rest of the Invader Zim cast stares at the fighting fangirls)  
**Zim: **Shouldn't you stop them or something?  
**Dib:** No way I'm getting in the middle of that…

(Gaz walks in and punches both the fan girls in their faces, then walks away)  
(Fan girls K.O.)

(Everyone walks away leaving the unconscious fan girls on the ground at the mercy of a large eyed dog)


	11. Remeber the Name (Fort Minor) (M)

**A/N:**_Wow this one took forever. Rap is a hard style to parody. I really would appreciate opinions on this one. I worked really hard on it! Personally I like the first verse better than the later ones. Just sayin._

_Parody of 'Remember the Name' By Fort Minor._

* * *

**Remeber Dib's Name**

You Ready? Let's go!  
Yeah!  
For those of you that wanna know what Paranormal's all about  
It's like this y'all! (c'mon!)

**[Chorus] **This is ten percent snacks, Twenty percent goo  
Fifteen percent having nothing better to do  
Five percent nerdy, fifty percent craze  
And a hundred percent reason to remember those days

Dib! He always makes sure to put up a good fight  
He just wants to be heard, to expose Zim to the light!  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In facing the fact that he always fails to really show 'em  
But No, he's not a drone  
It's not about friend's liking him  
It's all about destryoin' Zim and making some noise  
Making the plots – making sure his ratings stay up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

What the hell is Zim anyway?  
He's never really smart much  
Never concerned with thinking; but still making GIR break stuff  
Always laughs manically getting away despite the fact  
That humans misjudge him because he tells 'em he likes wearin' pants  
Put it together himself, now the evidence connects  
Always askin for Gaz's help; living dead in the attic  
Dib's only focus on aliens 'n ghosts, his will beyond duty  
And now when it all comes down, his name is Dark Booty!

This is twenty percent pig  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundered percent clear through trash he'll dig  
Who would've thought he'd be the one the Meekrobians would claim  
And I heard him wreck in trying to Be Perfected, "that is Andy Bermain"  
Came back used Mortos, took em to work  
Take his soul man, why you had the stupidest quirk?  
This Zim is the worst, now M-Mystery's giving him guest spots  
He laughs through the roof He thinks it's funny but it's NOT!

**[Chorus] **This is ten percent snacks, Twenty percent goo  
Fifteen percent having nothing better to do  
Five percent nerdy, fifty percent craze  
And a hundred percent reason to remember those days

They call her Gaz evil and she's spittin fire an' junk  
Got her out the rain and she's not  
gon' dance in the Base with GIR  
Been a fuckin annihilist killer bee  
She's a…. She's a  
The type fans want to make smile,  
and also hope she get shot  
Some years in the makin, patiently gamin to show  
Now the record she is holdin's doomin over the globe  
She's got a partner in crime, that pig is equally dope You won't believe the kind of cheats that comes out of this pig's throat

Tak! – She's not your everyday on the block  
She knows how to work with what she's got  
Makin her way to the top  
Tallest think it's a stupid planet, lame,  
Tallers keep askin her why she keep gettin hurt  
how does she stand, fail to destroy zim? – No  
She's livin' proof,  
Got her stuck in the booth  
She'll get you cravin quicker than a snack or Lava with juice  
She and her SIR are known around  
as one of the worst  
de-Defeated by what they doin  
gave a hundered percent

Forget Dib! – Nobody really knows how or why  
He works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he plants every bug  
and he plants every spy  
And I've seen him at work  
when Bigfoot goes on in his mind  
It's like that one time  
he summon Motos instead, every time  
Before he even touches a bee or beats up a mime  
And those motherfuckers he runs from,  
those kids that he saved?  
Ridiculous, without even knowing, Why do they do it?!

**[Chorus 2X] **This is ten percent snacks, Twenty percent goo  
Fifteen percent having nothing better to do  
Five percent nerdy, fifty percent craze  
And a hundred percent reason to remember those days

* * *

_So I realized after I wrote all this that Dib is Mothman not Dark Booty... But it sounds too cool to change it... Leave a comment if I need to be accurate._


	12. Lost in You (Three Days Grace)(K)

_**A/N:**__ This song is brought to you by the proud members of the Resisty! Inspired by my new story Building a Resistance! Sung by Lard Nar._

_Parody of 'Lost in You' by Three Days Grace. Requested by LadiesWishMaddness._

* * *

**Rid of You**

I always knew that you'd come to destroy me  
And you always thought that it would be so easy  
To hold on from the start since your empire began  
But now there at the bottom you watch how it all ends

You tried to lie and say, "We were worth nothing."  
I remember when we said "We somehow will stop you."  
(We somehow will stop you)

And now we found a way to get rid of you  
Irken demise, Resisty will destroy you  
Come allies! We'll be free if you help us to  
Somehow we've found a way past their Irken goo

You took over Vort when we left ourselves open  
and you locked us up and told us we were broken  
I left my home feeling angry and so sad  
Pulling away took everything I had

You tried to lie and say, "We were worth nothing."  
I remember when I swore "I'm going to stop you."  
(I somehow will stop you)

And now we found a way to get rid of you  
Irken demise, Resisty will destroy you  
Come allies, We'll be free if you help us to  
Somehow we've found a way past their Irken goo  
(they're doomed)

The pain of it all  
I watched my friends fall  
I see it all in you  
then all those day  
I'd hear myself say  
"Is there nothing I can do?"

I'm going to stop you!

So now I've found the chance to get rid of you  
We got inside the Massive so close to you  
Now's the time, I know what I have to do  
And now I've found a way to get rid of you

A way to get rid of you  
(To bring down your Irken rule)


	13. Born This Way(Lady Gaga)(K)

**_A/N: Hey try and listen to the music and sing along! It's more fun that way! Comment and tell me how I did!_**

* * *

_It doesn't matter if you love zim or capital Z-I-M  
Just put your antennae up  
'Cause you invade this way, baby_

(music)

A robot told me when I was young  
You are an Irken smeet  
It drilled two holes and put my PAK on  
In a cold and metal room

There's somethin' wrong with the way you are  
They said, "cause you might be defective"  
So stay right here and just don't go far  
Listen to me when I say

You're clearly broken this way  
Computers made a mistake  
You're a destructive smeet  
You're defective that way!

Don't hide that energy pet  
We hate you so much and yet  
You're a destructive smeet  
You're defective that way!

Ooh, can't you just go away  
You don't listen when we say!  
YOU'RE A DEFECT IN THAT WAY!

Ooh, we'll send you far away,  
Don't come back another day,  
Destructive smeet,  
You're defective that way!

Don't leave this circle, if you see  
Impending Doom, try number 3!  
Just stay here 'cause that is our plee  
(Don't leave!)

We'll give a mission,  
So go away,  
Irken smeet, this is your fate

So here's a planet that is far away,  
You must go alone,  
With just this GIR.

A human cover is a good idea,  
Ignore capital D-I-B  
(Hey, hey, hey)

Avoid water  
Avoid the meat slabs and,  
SQUIRREL TAQUITO TA-A-CO!

You won't beat Dib in this way  
GIR made another mistake  
You're a fail Invader!  
You're defective that way!

Don't always call the Tallest  
You're getting so obsessed  
You're a fail Invader!  
You're defective that way!

Ooh, can't you just go away  
You will never win this way!  
YOU'RE A DEFECT IN THAT WAY!

Ooh, you're on earth here to stay,  
Wish you would just go away,  
Destructive smeet,  
You're defective that way!

**_(music) (Zim talks in the background)_** _Like radio active Rubber Pants! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins!_

Don't be a Vort, make sure you're seen,  
Whether you're Gaz or skin is green  
You're strange, odd, dumb, you never grow  
Experiments, Where'd your ears go?

Whether PAK's disabilities  
Left you outcast,  
Bullied or teased  
Rejoice cause you are ZIM today  
'cause Irken you are cool that way!

No matter canceled or not,  
See all the fans that you've got!  
You're on the right track, Irken  
legacy will survive!

No matter just take the stage  
Even if it is fan made.  
You are the greatest Smeet!  
You were born to be brave!

You're perfect in your own way  
Even if you're a mistake  
You're on the right track Zim,  
You are awesome that way!

No matter canceled or not,  
We love your bloody robot!  
You're on the right track Irken  
We all love you, Hell yeah!

Ooh, don't ever go away,  
Invader you will rule someday.  
You're so awesome just that way!  
(Just that way!)

Ooh, don't ever go away,  
Zim you will rule Earth someday.  
You're the cutest smeet  
'Cause you're defective that way!

In your awesome way, hey!  
You're defective way, Hey!  
You're on the right track, Zim  
Mission goo filled way hey! (x2)

* * *

_**Leave a comment if you have a song you want to see in IZ style!**_


	14. Call Me Maybe(Carly Rae Jepsen)(K)

**_A/N: _**_This one was so much fun to write! I like the song whether or not people say it's annoying. I'm so glad someone requested it. This is sung by the point of view of __**Gaz**__._

_Parody of 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Requested by guest user CompleteStranger._

* * *

**Please Be Crazy**

I watched your giant head swell  
then sent a piggy to hell  
I might send you there as well  
'Cause now you're in my way

Family night; my turn to pick  
You know that I choose the pig  
I had to save you from Zim  
You're always in my way

You're so annoying  
Big head; think it's growing  
Trench coat; lame and flowing  
Don't think that I won't destroy you!

**(Chorus)**Hey you're my brother  
but you're still crazy  
Go fight with Zim now  
Or he'll get lazy

It's hard to listen  
to your weirdness  
but Dad told me to  
so be insane less

Hey you're my brother  
but you're still crazy  
I saw that thing there  
go chase it maybe

And that one Iggins boy  
Tried to scam me  
I'll bring doom on him  
so Game Slave 2 please

You tried out that piggy curse  
I swear that I'll hurt you worse  
you better find the reverse  
Or surely YOU WILL PAY!

Throwing that muffin was mean  
until Zim made a scene  
I guess it was kind of funny  
but was also lame

You're so annoying  
Big head; think it's growing  
Trench coat; lame and flowing  
Don't think that I won't destroy you!

**(Chorus)** Hey you're my brother  
but you're still crazy  
Go fight with Zim now  
Or he'll get lazy

It's hard to listen  
to your weirdness  
but Dad told me to  
so be insane less

Hey you're my brother  
but you're still crazy  
No games in this base  
Save the world maybe

And that one robot boy  
said "Dance with me"  
I really hate him  
destroy him quickly

Before you drag me with again  
I'll hurt you so bad  
I'll hurt you so bad  
I'll hurt you so, so bad

Before you drag me with again  
I'll hurt you so bad  
Dib you should know that  
I'll hurt you so, so bad

It's hard to listen  
to your weirdness  
but to be honest  
I kind of miss it...

Hey you're my brother  
I know you're crazy  
why aren't you watching  
that show of Mysteries

Go fight your alien  
acting strangely  
Vampire Doughnuts  
you'd like normally

Before you drag me with again  
I'll hurt you so bad  
I'll hurt you so bad  
I'll hurt you so, so bad

Before you drag me with again  
I'll hurt you so bad  
But you're just like that

So please be crazy


	15. The Star Spangled Banner(USA Anthem)

_**A/N:**__ Don't get me wrong, I love my country! This is not meant as a bash on America! This is meant to say that Zim is almost as awesome as my country! Zim and his friend Tony if you get that refrence._

_Parody of 'The Star-Spangled Banner' United States National Anthem. Two versions pick your favorite and review!_

* * *

**The Red-Irken Banner (Version 1-for the human fans)**

Oh, say can you see  
By the dim city lights  
Who annoyingly wailed  
in the rain he starts steaming

Who's green skin & pink shirt  
Thru the frivolous fight,  
O'er commercials we watched  
Just to see it get canceled?

And the Dib's Giant Head!  
Peepi died in the end,  
New spoofs through the night  
Nicktoons just doesn't care.

Oh, say does that red-Irken banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the doomed  
And the home of the slave?

**The Red-Irken Banner (Version 2-for the irken soldiers)**

Oh, say can you see  
By the orange fire light  
Who has come to bring doom  
and to destroy your planet

With antennae raised high  
'Cause to rule is our right  
O're the battle we fought  
Shouting praise to our Tallest

With an invader there  
Parking planet we share  
Rebuilt through the night  
Now your planet is ours

Oh, say does that red-Irken banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the doomed  
And the home of the slave?


	16. High School Never Ends (Bowling for(T)

_**A/N:**__ At first I had no idea how I was going to do this song but this came out so amazing after I thought of how to do the chorus! I love the part that Rees Witherspoon in the original version! It took me forever to make that up! Loved the idea thanks so much for the fun request!_

* * *

**This Will Never End...**

(No oh ohoh ohhh ohoh oohh Oh oh Oooh 3X)

One Look  
I thought they'd see  
That's all it'd take  
to believe

That new kid in class  
and his stupid ass  
So is an alien  
so obviously

He walked in a little late  
I took a look around and I yelled "Hey Wait!"  
He's not the same as this planet we're from I thought it was simple… Aww that's just great…

The whole dam world is  
Oblivious  
To whose got green skin  
An alien goo sack

Who's got a Robot  
and yells a whole lot  
Runs if it's cute  
and makes such a mess

And they still don't ever listen  
and they still say I'm crazy  
Nothing happens; the one fighting the jerk is just Me  
Will this never end?

(No oh ohoh ohhh ohoh oohh Oh oh Oooh 3X)

Check out that thing that he did  
They didn't see the stuff he just hid  
How'd he get away with that today?  
And they still never hear what I have to say

But it seems it doesn't matter  
Stole some organs and just got fatter  
still Gir with his green fur, wish that he would die  
was launched at an explosion.. how am I alive?

Room with a Moose; got a wedgie  
Water; He flooded the city  
Hamstergedon  
And That time when we fought Tak  
Seen it all along HOW'D THEY NOT NOTICE THAT!?

The whole damn world is  
Oblivious  
To whose got green skin  
An alien goo sack

Who's got Pink Eyes  
and Weird itchy Hives  
Who never eats  
the grey skool lunches

And they still don't ever listen  
and they still say I'm crazy  
And I'm still fightin him and I just have to ask When  
will this ever end?

(This will never end..)

The whole damn world is  
Oblivious  
To whose got green skin  
An alien goo sack

Who's got a Robot  
and yells a whole lot  
Runs if it's cute  
and makes such a mess

And they still don't ever listen  
and they still think that I'm crazy  
And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that sees  
Zim's an alien!

Zim's an alien!  
Zim's an alien!

…here we go again… I mean really, why do I even have to prove it this much…


	17. This One's for the Girls(Martina McBride

**_A/N:_**_ Welcome to another parody. I've actually been thinking about doing this one for a while but never got the chance to write it down. This is dedicated to our beloved little green doggy. _

_Parody of 'This One's for the Girls' by Martina McBride._

* * *

**This One's for the GIRs**

This is for all you SIRs with a piggy

Irkens can be so rough; a real Meanie  
Hold onto, onto your eagerness  
Dance around when everything is caving in

This one's for the GIRs

This is for all you SIRs with the glowing eyes

Obeying your master, just trying to get by  
Living on, tuna and some taquitos  
Wondering when you will get to explode

(Chorus)  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who've ever sung a doomy song  
Who were the Turkey all along  
You're cute even when you are wrong  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who scream without holding back  
Who dance with everything they have  
to destroy the world

This one's for the GIRs  
(This one's for all the GIRs)

This is for all you SIRs in a doggy suit  
Launching sam-mich-es at the big headed youth  
Salted Nuts shoot out of your head  
Cupcake's gone; you will miss it

(Chorus)  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who've ever sung a doomy song  
Who were the Turkey all along  
You're cute even when you are wrong  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who scream without holding back  
Who dance with everything they have  
to destroy the world

This one's for the GIRs  
(This one's for all the GIRs)

Yeah we're all the same inside (Same inside)  
A mess of crossing wires

(Chorus)  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who've ever sung a doomy song  
Who were the Turkey all along  
You're cute even when you are wrong  
This one's for the GIRs  
Who scream without holding back  
Who dance with everything they have  
to destroy the world, yeah

This one's for the GIRs  
(This one's for all the GIRs)  
Yeah This one's for the GIRs  
(This one's for all the GIRs)


	18. Who Let the Dogs Out

**_A/N: _**_I haven't made an IZ parody in a while. I saw the request for this song some time ago but I just finally figured out the idea for it._

_This is Invader Tenn singing. Parody of __**Who Let the Dogs Out **__by__** Baha Men**__._

* * *

**Who Let the SIRs Out**

WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
Sirs scream: Weeee heeee heeee hehe  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
Sirs scream: Weeee heeee heeee hehe  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!

The Invasion was nice, the plotting destructive.  
Oh No! WHAT DO I DO?!  
And Everything was starting to fall.  
WHAT DO I DO?!  
Until the package finally arrived-ed  
WHAT DO I DO?!  
And the SIRs respond to de call

The Meekrobs Shout Out!

WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
Sirs scream: Weeee heeee heeee hehe  
(X4)

I see your glowing eyes comin up dat hill  
I really need some back-up

GET BACK ROBOT!  
Nice robot…  
GET BACK YOU DUMB RUSTED HEAP OF SCRAP!

Gonna beg my Tallest not to get angry.  
Hey Yah, It's not my fault…  
Too many Sirs, I losin my mind  
Hey Yah, There is no hope  
But they tell me, "Hey irk, we're totally sorry.  
Yi-pi-ei-oh  
Shipping planet rebelled and we are behind

De Tallest Shout Out!

WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!?  
Ooo Ooo Ooo Doughnuts!  
(X4)

Invaders are nuthin' if dey don't have a base  
Oh Robot Blew it up! The Robot's blew it!  
(X2)

(instrumental + sounds of Invader Tenn yelling)

WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
Sirs scream: Weeee heeee heeee hehe  
(X4)

I see da robots comin' up dis way  
I really need some back-up

GET BACK ROBOT!  
Nice robot…  
GET BACK YOU DUMB RUSTED HEAP OF SCRAP!

Well I'm stuck on Meekrob, the battle is on  
I gotta get away, I gotta move on  
Do you see the rays comin' from dey eyes  
Who could be a friend  
that screwhead guy that's sendin' them here?  
Me and my pink shirt shirt  
and I can't see a lot, all the smoke won't do  
I'm figurin' that's why caught me right here  
'Cause they blew up my lab  
When they found me they go 'FINALLY YOU GOO SUCKING SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN INTELIGENT LIFE FORM!' (The Meekrobians bind Invader Tenn's arms and legs.) "About time too. I was getting a bit sick of that song. I mean really what does it take to get a good Meekrobian jig playing once and awhile?" (Another Meekorbian laughs and agrees. )

(As Invader Tenn is dragged away she sings)  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
(Who? Who Who Who?)  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
(Who? Who Who Who?)  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
(Who? Who Who Who?)  
WHO LET THE SIR'S OUT!  
(Who? Who Who Who?)


	19. Into the Night (Santana)(K)

**_A/N:_ **_So first off this is made from an incredibly fun song that I can't believe I've never heard before but not have saved to my MP3 player! _

_Secondly: I realize that the original request was for it to be about the Tallets, and while in a way it is, my parody ended up being more about the reaction of the Irken race to the murder of Almighty Tallest Miyuki.  
There is much speculation that it was Tallest Miyuki's death on Vort that was the trigger to sending the Irkens on their rampage through the universe; they felt that Vort had betrayed them (since they didn't actually know that an Irken had caused Miyuki's death). _

_Thirdly: I get that the requester probably wanted something light-hearted, but this ended up serious. So if you don't like it I apologize. Send me a new song and I'll make it more about Red and Purple. I just didn't get the upbeat vibe from the music in this song. _

_Lastly: During the guitar solo I've written what I would see putting as part of a music video in here. Take from it what you will._

_Okay long authors note I know:  
Parody of **Into the Night** by **Santana**. Requested by _**Zora Princess**.

* * *

**Into the Fight**

Like a shot from the darkness  
it was easy to show  
It was betrayal seen  
that nobody would know

She was strength that we lost  
It was so hard to hear  
That the allies we saw  
were the treachery near

Then the weapons prepare  
and we started the plan  
for the Impending Doom  
all Invaders will stand!

And we sing  
Hey No way No way No way!  
And the Vortians ran  
while the Irkens stand

We're singing…  
Hey No way No way No way!  
and we send Doom into the night.

(ay no way no)  
And we send doom into the night!

Like the loss of the Tallest  
hearts fell into space  
You could tell how we felt  
from the look on our faces.

But emotions are hidden  
and we never have cried  
we thought we would heal  
but then Tallest Spork died

We regained all our nerve  
because now was the time  
Operation begins  
cause they started this fight!

And we yell  
Hey No way No way No way!  
And the Vortians ran  
while the Irkens stand.

We're yelling  
Hey No way No Way No way!  
And we send Doom into the night.

(ay no way no)  
And we headed into the fight!  
(x2)

(Irkens cheer as their new Almighty Tallests swear that the murders of their predecessors will not go unpunished.) (A Vortian scientist, standing at the back of the crowd, pulls a hood down over his head and hurries away to warn his planet.) (A short Irken steps in front of him, and with an evil smile, yells for the guards.)(All surrounding Irkens turn to glare angrily at the Vortian) (As the Vortian is dragged away he recognizes the short Irken as the true murderer.)

Like a shot from the darkness  
it was easy to tell  
It was betrayal seen  
now we'll send them to hell

We had fire in our eyes  
and we swore on that day  
No one ever again  
would betray us that way

There were drums in the air  
as the fire rained down  
Every soul planet wide  
falling down to the ground

And we sing  
Hey No way No way No way!  
And the Vortians ran  
while the Irkens stand

We're singing…  
Hey No way No way No way!  
and we send Doom into the night.

Hey No way No way No way!  
And the Vortians ran  
while the Irkens stand.

We're yelling  
Hey No way No Way No way!  
And we send Doom into the night.

Hey No way No Way No Way!  
(ay no way no)  
(x3)

And we headed into the fight!

* * *

**_A/N2:_**_Loved doing this. Songs with a lot of words are the most fun to do. Send a request (Song and what you want it about) if you have an idea. If you just send a song that's fine also. I don't promise to get your idea exact. I do the songs as I think best fits the music. :3 Leave a review if you like them! Please and Thank you!_


End file.
